Maybe this is exactly how it is supposed to be
by wycitawo
Summary: What happens after she cathces him on the act? Post season 6 finale, major spoilers for 6x12 and 6x11. Alterns between Dexter's POV and Deb's, pretty much my opinion on how the two would react.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe this is _exactly_ how it is supposed to be.

Maybe everything is _exactly_ as it should be.

Oh God.

The words exit my mouth without I even realize it.

She is shaking her head in denial while I'm frozen with a knife in my hands. A knife directly connected to Travis's heart.

I stare at Deb and Deb stares at me, that look in her eyes…broken, betrayed, a look I've never seen in them before. Not after Rudy, not after Lundy's death. _Never._

What have I done? Travis's heart bleeds out, his blood dripping on my shoes. I look up to her again and it's only now I realize that the moment I knew I couldn't avoid forever has finally come.

I sit slowly to the plastic wrap on the floor staring at the wall. It hits me like a burning hot wave of heat. The impact of my dark passenger in her life. In the life of the lieutenant of homicide. In the life of my sister. "If I had feelings for anyone, I'd have them for Deb."

She saw you, she saw you stubbing a man in the chest. She saw the inside of the kill room, the tools, the _thrill of the kill_.

What have I done?

I must have been sitting hopelessly in the floor for a long time because when I turn my head she's gone for good.

Deb:

Holly fuck, holly fuck, holly franken fuck!

He killed him, he killed Travis Marshall. My _brother_ killed Travis Marshall.

I'm running away from the church, my mind is so fucked up with what I just saw, that I don't know where am I going, only that I'm running away from _him_.

Shit. I probably stumbled to some root or something coz I'm facing the soil before I even realize it. Then it hits me.

His smile.

The only time I've seen Dexter smile. His moves, the tone of his voice, his sharpened reflexes, the confidence of his moves while holding the knife, while stabbing Travis Marshall.

I throw up, my stomach flushes everything out and then I throw up some more. Dexter, the man I thought I loved, the only real man in my life…. A killer. Fuck.

I get up and stare at the woods. Where the fuck am I? It takes me a while to orientate, and then I start walking away again. When I am at the road I can distinguish my car back there, so I hesitate. How far could I go on foot? I should go get it?

What if he's waiting for me there? What if he tries to get rid of me because of what I saw?


	2. Tequila silver

Hey everyone! Thanks for reading, special thanks to those who reviewed. Second part is here:

(We're still on Deb's POV)

So I walked, I got the hell out of there, fuck I've always felt there was something off with that church, and after a long time I got in the first bar I come across.

"Tequila silver."

I must have been looking terrible, I can tell from the bartender's expression, but who gives a fuck now?

Four shots latter, I'm feeling better or so I think, because I'm not fuckin' shaking anymore.

How could Dexter, the only thing I thought solid in my life, be a killer?

Was this it's first? I'm a fuckin' cop, how could I convince myself that it was his first?

"Come on now Debra, think"

"Dad?"

"Yes, I'm right here, I've been with you all along."

"Dad, with all to respect, I mean, what the FUCK? Dexter? A killer?"

Harry pointed his hand to the side of his head: "Deb, think"

"I mean, I myself am pretty pissed with Travis, but killing him? And who knows who else has he killed?"

My cell buzzes as I order up another one. Crime scene. With blood. Perfect. Somewhere I can confront this fucker safely.

Dexter's point of view.

I start looking everywhere for her the minute I realize she's gone. I _have to _explain.

Nowhere in the church, damn it!

I decide to leave Travis there temporarily and get out to find Deb. I get rid of the plastic apron and the gloves. I know I'm not gonna hurt her. But she could be anywhere

Her car is still here that's a good sign right?

My instincts lead me to the woods. At first nothing seems to be here, but with a closer look I notice something shinning. Lieutenant's badge, it must have fallen of her belt.

That means I'm looking at the right direction. I keep walking but it seems I'm not going to find anything else apart from some vomit. What have I done?

"DEEeeb!" I yell to the darkness.

Nothing but my own echo comes back.

Now what?

I get back to the church, only to see Travis exactly as I left him.

What should I do with you?

My usual way of disposal now has some disadvantages, what if Deb waits up by the boat?

If Travis ends up in the Gulfstream, the case would remain open for ever. Not exactly every Lieutenant's dream. Shit! Deb should decide what happens to him.

Once the church is clear of my presence, our presence, I put everything in the car and a plan starts to form in my mind….There is no point, checking out her house she would n't go there…

My house? How about that? Highly possible, if she wants to talk but, unsuitable for that purpose though, Harrison's there with Jamie.

"Hey Jamie, it's me, how are the two of you doing?...Oh alright then…I just called to tell you I'm going to be late so don't wait up…yeah I found out more than I would like in the church….Ah, never mind…Listen has Deb passed by? I have to talk to her about something….Oh yeah you're right I should try her cell, see you later."

I press the speed dial but then a better idea flashes through my mind.

Deb's POV:

"You're not ready to face him"

"The fuck I'm not! Dad, what the heck are you doing here? I'm not drunk enough for this"

"You're not drunk enough to have an imaginative talk with your dead dad, but you are drunk enough for a crime scene, you showing up there will only make matters worse. Mathew's already pissed off with you. "

"He ain't gonna be there!"

"Yes but everyone else will, you can't do your job while Dexter's there"

"Can he?"

Shit. I hesitate for a bit and then I choose LaGuerta.

I text her saying I'm not feeling good, I've had a couple of drinks, and I could really appreciate it if she could cover me up.

About a quarter later she calls me back. "Morgan, are you ok?"

"Well…"

"Morgan, there is no crime scene."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?"

"I checked with Batista, Anderson, the station, pretty much no one has been called, your text is probably a fake…..Morgan! You there? "

"Yeah…right here…ok glad you let me know"

I fish a twenty out of my wallet and catch a cab to the address in the text.

It's a storage space looking tottaly abandoned close to the port. Dexter's car is there, I guess I got that one right.

I wait until the driver has left for good and then get closer to the door.

"What's the matter Debra, why are you hesitating?"

"How do I know I can trust him, Dad?"

"What did I always say to you? Trust your instincts"

I roll my eyes "Yeah, because that has worked great so far" and then I pull the door right open.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! I really want to thank everybody who's sticking with me on this. Here is the third part and it's pretty big. I hope you enjoy it, let me know what you think ok?

Dexter's POV:

A car arrives and then leaves. Still no sign of Deb.

My senses are sharpened, dark passenger mode on, so when I hear some footsteps I know for sure that she is here.

Then why is she not coming in? Is she scared?

"Can you blame her?" I can almost hear Harry's voice in my head, but he's nowhere to be seen.

The door slides wide open before I have the time to consider what does Harry's absence mean, in this particular moment.

"Dex?"

"I'm right here, Deb"

She stares at me for what feels like forever. Something has changed, she's not the broken girl I saw in the church, she's not the worried sister that rushed in my house to check on me, two days ago.

"Deb, who are you?"

She comes closer with a sarcastic sigh.

"Are you fuckin' kidding me Dex? Don't you think **I** should be the one asking this _fucking_ question?"

"I am a serial killer." Telling the truth, confessing my true nature, is so much easier than I always pictured it.

Another sarcastic sign, "Was it you? Behind the curtain with number thirteen? Were you one of the vigilantes?"

"Yes, I was" I suspected she might start connecting the dots from there.

"That girl, your tenant…Lumen yeah…was she?"

"One of their victims? Yeah, she was number thirteen."

I can tell from her expression, as she sits opposite of me, that she's not that shocked. Can she accept my full nature?

"There were others, before the barrel girls case."

"Rita?"

"NO! God no. She was really killed by Trinity. Before I killed him he managed to get her."

She remains frozen for a while so I keep going.

"Miguel Prado, I thought we could be pals but he was hopeless." I hesitate for a bit and then keep going, before one of us looses it.

"Lila, Rudy or Brian… not so good for my siblings, am I?"

I can tell there is a crooked smile on my face, and then she bursts into laughter. A laughter I've never seen before. A laughter that becomes sobbing.

It's killing me seeing her like that, worse of all knowing that it's _my_ fault.

"Deb…

…I'm so sorry…this is just…my nature, there is always a dark passenger with me in the drive."

I put my arms around her, and to my surprise she doesn't pull away. I stroke her back as the sobs go through all her body and se buries her face in my chest. She cries her heart out, and then she cries some more.

We remain silent for a while. Lying with my back on the wall, I'm wondering if she has fallen asleep just like when we were kids. Then she turns her head to look at me.

"How fucked up are we, Dex?"

"You are not fucked up, you're the brightest Lieutenant I've ever had."

Deb's lower lip is trembling and I can see tears filling her eye's again.

"Hey, it's ok. You don't have to be a Lieutenant right now"

"No it's ok. I _want_ to be one. Where is the body, Dex? "

"In my trunk, I thought _you_ should decide what happens to him, instead of you know…me disposing him"

She takes a deep breath. "Would it raise suspicions if I just…happened to find him?"

"It probably would, Deb. An anonymous tip is always safer."

"Ok, where do you think he should be found?"

The first thing that pops to my head is the church.

"When you asked for a final sweep in the church, was it official? Is there paperwork?"

"No, it was more of an…impulsive thing"

She looks away. I'm trying to think if it's safe to leave the body there. My head wasn't clear enough when I cleaned up, what if I left some evidence behind?

Deb's POV:

"Do you think it's safe…you know for you, if the cops find it there?"

He looks surprised, as I'm trying to keep it together. This is not a good time Deb, you need to keep your feelings to yourself.

Fuck, I can't believe I fell for a serial killer again.

We decide the church is too suspicious, too clean for a suicide; a homicide might leave the case open for the search of Travis's killer, so what?

"His first victim, the fruit guy, he washed up the shore right?"

"Yeah, Deb what does that have to do…"

"Shh, I'm trying to think! Maybe we should load him up on your boat, leave him in the open and after a couple of days he washes up as well."

He smiles like a kid for whom Christmas came earlier.

"You are the best sister in the world."

He then offers to take me on the boat as he dumps the body to the ocean but I can tell when I've had too much of the truth so I say:

"I think I'm gonna pass, can I get a ride home though?"

"Of course, I'm going to check on Harrison and then get rid of Travis."

I rush to the shower the minute I walk into the house. I guess falling in the woods and then puking is not the definition of freshness. I stand under the burning water until it runs out, but what I've seen and what I've heard doesn't wash off along with dirt. I consider quitting lieutenant's job for a while…Do I really wanna be a lt. while having that secret?

I get in the station at about 10 a.m. nothing seems different there. Nothing and no one has changed but me.

Angel comes in to suggest a final sweep on the abandoned church. I reassure him that Dexter will handle it, and then he gives me one of his "worried father" looks.

"Deb, is everything ok?"

"I just…" Ok take a deep breath you can do this, this is not the time, Angel is not the right guy.

"…have a lot on my plate, I really need to bust this DDK _fucker_, the last thing I need is an open case."

He nodes and leaves. That was….close. I get my wallet out of my bag, I _really_ need to get out of here, all these things Dexter confessed…they keep running in my head, and it feels like , if I don't talk to anyone, I'm going to explode or something.

I walk towards the elevator trying to decide, so what it's gonna be coffee or booze?

Dlink! Elevator's here, the door slides to the side and the lady inside looks up.

"Oh fuck!" escapes from me as Dr Ross looks up.


End file.
